Modern user devices provide a variety of features for users. For example, a user device can provide features that allow users to listen to audio streams (e.g., music, talk shows, audio books, etc.) through speakers and/or earphones. User devices can provide features that allow users to communicate with other people, receive news updates, receive social media updates, and/or use various software applications. Often, the user device will receive or generate notifications to the user indicating that the user has received a communication, news update, social media update, and/or application status update. These notifications may be presented simultaneously with the audio stream and may interrupt the user's enjoyment of the currently presented audio entertainment.